battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 05
The fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoku decides to test Mei's resolve. Summary Shunta is impatient about finding more 12 God-Kings and Imagine Braves. Unfortunately, Eto is unable to locate any. Up ahead, the group spots a town. Eto suggests they stop there to pick up more food supplies, since the desert goes on for much further. Shunta thinks it's a bad idea at first, until he's convinced that they may be able to find some clues there about the remaining 12 God-Kings. Wabii and Sabii return to Tatsumi to report their failure. Tatsumi suggests that they use the Glorious-Sheep card they have to lure Yoku and Shunta into battle, and win their 12 God-Kings as well. Kabuto and General Inui start to argue over which of them should get the job. However, Tatsumi orders Inui to give the card to Kengou, and then act as support. Inui is unhappy with this, but Shishi seconds the motion, saying that he isn't fated to do it. As Tatsumi trusts in Shishi's predictions, Inui can't object. When Shunta and the others arrive at the town, they encounter a group of kids playing Battle Spirits. Yoku is stunned that they're battling for fun, and not even using battle armor. Eto explains that the armor is only used for festivals, and for battles risking cards. Shunta, on the other hand, finds this very nostalgic to his own world. He remembers back to how he won the tournament and got Exeseed. However, he starts crying once he realizes that his family must be worried about him. Still, he denies he was crying when questioned by Yoku, and rushes off to meet the other kids and play with them. Mei decides to come along too, but Yoku stays behind. As for Eto and Kinoto, they head off to get some food. Shunta is able to impress the kids with his battling skills. Soon, everyone wants a turn battling him. Shunta decides to let Mei battle him, which he enjoys because he's reminded of battling Kento at home. Mei ends the battle after Shunta summons Exeseed, thinking he wouldn't be able to beat it. When Mei goes back to where Yoku was watching, he asks why Yoku doesn't want to play. Yoku is insulted, because Battle Spirits isn't a game to him. He asks Mei to play with him, because there's something he wants to test. Soon, a battle starts between Yoku and Mei. Eto, Kinoto and Shunta try to stop this, Shunta stating that Mei isn't ready. However, Yoku disagrees, and Mei wants to keep playing. Naturally, Mei doesn't attack when he has the chance to take Yoku's life. Yoku scolds him for this, saying that the opponent could take advantage of him that way. As the battle continues, Yoku explains that in Balgard there are many conflicts, and Battle Spirits is used for all negotiations. Battles risk the dignity of the countries there, and so losing is unforgivable and winning is everything. He asks Mei if by not attacking, he ever expects to get back Glorious-Sheep or win a battle. Mei declares that he does, he wants to win. He also wants to be more like Yoku and Shunta. Mei finally makes an attack, and cuts one of Yoku's lives. Yoku is glad about this, as he wanted to test Mei's resolve, and sees that Mei does have what it takes to win. The battle is put to a sudden end when Inui arrives. Shunta and Yoku are both ready to battle him. Then, Kengou appears. He admits that they would win if they fought Inui. However, he will be the opponent this time. Kengou sets a challenge for the next day, with the 12 God-Kings at stake. He will battle with Glorious-Sheep, and says that he'll only face an opponent who has a 12-God King. Mei is upset that he can't battle, but Shunta assures him that he'll do it in Mei's place. Of course, an argument quickly breaks out between Shunta and Yoku over who will do the battling Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Magic is discussed. It is noted that there are various types of magic which can be activated at different times, and give an advantage in battle. Matches Yoku vs. Mei Turn 1 (Mei): -Mei summons Blitz Raccoon. Turn 2 (Yoku): -Yoku summons ChickenKnight. Then, he summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, Blitz Raccoon is exhausted. -Yoku attacks with ChickenKnight. Mei takes a life. Four lives remain. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Mei takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Mei): -Mei summons The SixthArtifact Ibericsen at LV2. With its effect when summoned, The FourthKnight Chevalier is returned to Yoku's hand. Then, he puts the Soul Core on Blitz Raccoon, bringing it up to LV2. Turn 4 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier again. With its effect when summoned, The SixthArtifact Ibericsen is exhausted. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Mei blocks with Blitz Raccoon. The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed. -Yoku attacks with Chicken Knight. Mei takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 5 (Mei): -Mei summons another Blitz Raccoon at LV2. -Mei attacks with The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. You takes a life. Four lives remain. -Mei attacks with both Blitz Raccoons. -At this point, the battle is interrupted by General Inui and Kengou. Winner: Undecided Cards Used Green ChickenKnight The FourthKnight Chevalier White Blitz Raccoon The SixthArtifact Ibericsen Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kengou- Koji Yusa *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Child A- Ayaka Nanase *Child B- Mako Mutō *Child C- Runa Onodera *Tournament MC- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Yasuhiro Tanabe, Hitoyuki Matsui *Episode Director- Hikaru Yamaguchi *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Double Drive